Fabuła filmu Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki
Początek right|200px|thumb|[[Indiana Jones i Irina Spalko wewnątrz magazynu w bazie 51]] Oddział rosyjskich agentów pod wodzą Iriny Spalko i pułkownika Dowczenki przejmuje kontrolę nad amerykańskim magazynem wojskowym w Nevadzie. Z bagażnika jednego z samochodów wyciągnięty zostaje Henry Jones Junior czyli Indiana Jones oraz jego przyjaciel - Mac. Rosjanie złapali ich i przywieźli w to miejsce w jednym celu: chcą w gigantycznym, pełnym skrzyń magazynie, znaleźć pewną konkretną skrzynię, a Indy wie gdzie jest ona schowana. Jones wykorzystując własności magnetyczne skrzyni (a właściwie tego co jest w środku) znajduje ją, a następnie próbuje uciec. Rozpoczyna się pościg. Jones próbuje uciec, nie pozwalając przy okazji na przejęcie przez Spalko tego co znajduje się w skrzyni – metalowego sarkofagu z dziwnymi zwłokami. Udaje mu się zrealizować tylko pierwszy z celów, między innymi dlatego, że Mac okazuje się zdrajcą i podwójnym agentem. Uciekając przed Rosjanami Jones trafia do miasteczka figur woskowych, nad którym ma być przeprowadzony wybuch próbnej bomby atomowej. Indy w ostatniej chwili chowa się w wyłożonej ołowiem lodówce i uchodzi z życiem. Spotkanie z Muttem right|200px|thumb|Mutt poszukuje Indiany na dworcu Niedługo potem Jones jest przesłuchiwany przez CIA. Podejrzewają oni, że mógł on współpracować z Rosjanami. Władze uniwersytetu są zaniepokojone zainteresowaniem CIA Indianą i zwalniają go z posady nauczyciela. Jones postanawia więc wyjechać z miasta. W ostatniej jednak chwili kontaktuje się z nim Mutt Williams. Chłopak twierdzi, że jego matką jest Marion Ravenwood, a w jego wychowywaniu pomagał dawny przyjaciel Indy'ego – profesor Oxley. Oboje zaginęli w Peru, podczas poszukiwań legendarnej kryształowej czaszki i zaginionego miasta El Dorado. Legenda głosi, że kto zwróci czaszkę do tego miejsca, zostanie obdarzony potężną mocą. Z ostatniego listu Oxleya wynikało, że odnalazł czaszkę i zaniósł ją do Akatoru (czyli El Dorado), ale z nieznanych przyczyn zawrócił. Wkrótce słuch po nim zaginął. Marion wyruszyła, by go odnaleźć i również zniknęła. Jones rusza więc wraz z Muttem na ich poszukiwania. Peru Ostatnim miejscem gdzie widziano Oxleya jest szpital psychiatryczny w Peru. Oxley został uznany za szalonego i zamknięty w nim, ale porwało go stamtąd kilku uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Wcześniej zdążył jednak zamalować całą celę dziwnymi znakami. Kierując się nimi Indy i Mutt trafiają na cmentarz, na którym pochowani są konkwistadorzy, którzy wyruszyli na poszukiwanie El Dorado. W grobowcu znajdują czaszkę, która ma dziwną moc przyciągania metalu, nawet złota. Jednak kiedy wychodzą na powierzchnię, czeka tam już na nich Irina Spalko i rosyjscy żołnierze. Bohaterowie zostają pojmani. W obozie Rosjan w amazońskiej dżungli Indy i Mutt spotykają Marion i Oxleya, a także zdrajcę Maca. Rosjanie pokazują im to co zdobyli w Nevadzie – ciało „kosmity” z Roswell, zaś kształt czaszki odpowiada jego głowie. Spałko wierzy, że dzięki zwróceniu czaszki do El Dorado zdobędzie moc władania nad umysłami. Okazuje się, że Oxley oszalał z powodu dziwnego wpływu kryształowej czaszki. Jest jedyną osobą, która znalazła Akator, dlatego jest potrzebny Rosjanom. Spalko stwierdza, że jeśli Jones też zostanie poddany działaniu czaszki, to wyciągnie od Oxleya informacje. Indy zostaje posadzony na wprost czaszki, i zmuszony do wpatrywania w jej oczy, lecz Jonesowi udaje się nie zwariować. Nawiązuje jednak z Oxleyem nić kontaktu. Tymczasem Mutt aranżuje ucieczkę. Podczas przeprawy przez dżunglę Indiana i Marion wpadają do błota, które zaczyna sie zapadać. Myśląc, że są bliscy śmierci kobieta wyznaje archeologowi, że Mutt jest ich dzieckiem i tak naprawdę nazywa się Henry Jones Trzeci. Wyrzuca Indy'emu, że kiedyś uciekł tydzień przed ich ślubem. Tymczasem Mutt ratuje ich używając jako liny węża. Szybko jednak całą czwórkę łapią komuniści. Po raz drugi próbują ucieczki podczas przeprawy ciężarówkami przez dżunglę i tym razem się im udaje. Podczas ucieczki muszą się jednak zmierzyć nie tylko z Rosjanami ale i z gigantyczną hordą krwiożerczych czerwonych mrówek, które zabijają m.in. Pułkownika Dowczenkę i zmuszają Irinę Spalko do skrycia się na drzewie, skąd zabierają ją pozostali żołnierze samochodem. Po długim i niebezpiecznym pościgu Indianie i jego przyjaciołom udaje się uciec wraz z czaszką. Okazuje się też że Mac nie jest zdrajcą tylko podwójnym agentem i pomaga im w walce z Rosjanami. Po przeprawie amfibią przez trzy wodospady całą piątka staje u bram Akatoru. Akator Po wejściu do starożytnego miasta udaje im się wywnioskować z hieroglifów, że żyjący tu Indianie czcili jako swoich bogów dziwnych przybyszów, o czaszkach takich jak kryształowa. To oni nauczyli ich uprawy roli, budowania piramid i wielu innych rzeczy. Nagle piątka bohaterów zostaje zaatakowana przez dużą grupę Indian. Uciekają jednak dzięki mocy czaszki. Oxley prowadzi ich do wielkiego obelisku na środku placu. Okazuje się, że jest to wejście do świątyni, ale podczas poprzedniej wizyty nie umiał go sforsować, dlatego zawrócił. Tym razem jednak, wspólnymi siłami udaje im się dostać do środka. Korytarze prowadzą ich do pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się trzynaście szkieletów - kryształowych, o dziwnych kształtach. Dwanaście ma na karkach takie same czaszki jak ta którą przynieśli. Kiedy już jednak mają umieścić ostatnią z czaszek na właściwym miejscu, do środka wchodzą Rosjanie. Okazuje się, że Mac nigdy nie był podwójnym agentem i przez całą drogę do Akatoru zostawiał Rosjanom znaki. Irina zabiera czaszkę z rąk Oxleya i umieszcza ją na karku trzynastego szkieletu, który zaczyna się poruszać. Rosjanka domaga się od niego wiedzy. Nagle na szczycie pomieszczenia otwiera się dziwny portal. Rosyjscy żołnierze zostają natychmiast porwani. Jones, Oxley, Marion, Mutt oraz zdrajca Mac uciekają. W pomieszczeniu zostaje tylko trzynaście szkieletów, które nagle przekształcają się w jedną potężną istotę, odpowiadającą naszemu wyobrażeniu o kosmitach, oraz Irina Spalko. Ta wciąż domaga się wiedzy. Obdarzona jednak nagle zbyt wielką dla człowieka dawką informacji rozsypuje się w pył. Tymczasem świątynia zaczyna się walić. Mac chce zabrać ze sobą skarby zebrane w przedsionku świątyni, ale ginie pod gruzami przez własną chciwość. Całej pozostałej czwórce udaje się uciec. Kiedy wydostają się na powierzchnię, widzą gigantyczny statek kosmiczny w kształcie spodka, który wznosi się i znika. Oxley mówi, że odlatuje do innych wymiarów. Zakończenie Film kończy się ślubem Marion i Jonesa. Podczas ceremonii wiatr podwiewa kapelusz Indiany pod nogi Henry'ego Jonesa Trzeciego. Kiedy już jednak ma go nałożyć na głowę, Indy wyciąga mu go z rąk i sam zakłada. Kategoria:Fabuła